


Stitch Me Into All Of Your Plans

by IetjeSiobhan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Demiromantic Kozume Kenma, Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious Kuroo Tetsurou, demi kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IetjeSiobhan/pseuds/IetjeSiobhan
Summary: There is no reason to get upset over a girl asking Kenma out; Kenma is so pretty it makes Tetsurou’s breath catch on the best of days and his knees go absolutely weak on others. He deserves to have people ask him out.Or: A girl asks Kenma out. Kuroo doesn't react as gracefully as he might have wanted to.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 30
Kudos: 191





	Stitch Me Into All Of Your Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am still on my demi Kenma bullshit, no, I will not stop, thank you very much. :D
> 
> This was not betaed, so I apologise for any small mistakes you may find in advance.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I do not financially profit from this work. The characters do not belong to me, I merely borrowed them.

Tetsurou doesn’t think much about dating.

He’s seventeen, and maybe he _should_ be, because everyone around him certainly seems to be thinking and talking and dreaming about it _all the time_ ; but he, personally, doesn’t see the appeal.

He figured out early on that he’s bisexual, or pansexual, or whatever label one could put on him if he were to put a label on himself; that he’s attracted to people regardless of gender, pretty much. Men are attractive, and women are attractive, and the nonbinary people he knows are attractive too—not that he’ll ever voice that one out loud, because Bokuto will immediately think of Akaashi, and first excitedly go “yes!” and then go all sad puppy dog thinking about other people finding Akaashi attractive and maybe snatching up his boy—and regardless of what gender they are and how attractive they are, Kuroo doesn’t want to date any of them.

He thought about it, back when he first started attending high school, and somehow girls started noticing him and handing him confession letters, whether he wanted to try out dating or not. But somehow the thought felt wrong; going on a date with someone he didn’t really know that well, spending time on them when he could be spending his free time with Kenma.

That’s what sealed it, really, for him: to date he would have to _spend time_ with someone, and his time is taken up by volleyball and Kenma, and he does not want to spend less time on either one. Apart from that, he doesn’t really want to casually date someone, but also none of the girls who confessed to him sparked even the smallest interest for a longer relationship in him, so even if he _were_ willing to spend less time on Kenma, he probably still wouldn’t want to date.

And so he doesn’t, and doesn’t think too much about it, and is pretty happy with that.

Sure, sometimes the boys on the volleyball team like to talk about who they think is hot, and want Tetsurou to join in on that, but he usually just tells them to shut up and concentrate, and that works quite well. And Kenma himself has never expressed any interest in dating whatsoever—in fact, when Tetsurou came out as bi to him, Kenma told him he wasn’t sure if he was really into anyone, regardless of gender, that nobody really seemed appealing, so far, and that had been that.

They don’t really talk about it now, and Tetsurou is comfortable with that, and happy that he doesn’t have to, with Kenma.

And the thought of Kenma not being into anyone, really, probably never dating, had brought with it a relief Tetsurou didn’t examine too closely. It makes sense, though; he doesn’t want to give up the time he spends with Kenma for a relationship, and if Kenma doesn’t want that, either, there could be nothing more perfect in Tetsurou’s book.

\--

It’s a Wednesday, and Tetsurou’s waiting in front of Kenma’s classroom, waiting for Kenma so they can go to volleyball practice together; sure, technically, they could meet up at the gymnasium, but Tetsurou likes spending time with Kenma, as much as possible, and he also sometimes worries that Kenma will just stare at his phone or PSP screen, too focused on it, and in turn not focus at all on the environment and then end up getting lost and not arriving at the gymnasium at all.

It’s happened before, it could happen again. Tetsurou isn’t taking any chances.

As if to prove him right, Kenma steps out of the classroom staring at his PSP, focused on some game or another, and Tetsurou can’t help but fondly smile at him, for a second.

Kenma lifts his head and looks at Tetsurou, then, smiles back; and something warm and happy uncurls in Tetsurou’s stomach. He always feels warm and happy around Kenma, but particularly in moments like these. There are few people Kenma would look up from his games for, and that Tetsurou is one of them, that Kenma acknowledges his presence every time, be it with a look or even a small, familiar touch, makes him feel warm and fluttery, every single time anew.

“Kuro,” Kenma says, nudging his shoulder slightly into Tetsurou’s, before focussing on his game again.

“Kitten,” Tetsurou responds, happily.

Kenma grumbles quietly, but doesn’t actively tell him to not use the name, the way he probably would in front of their friends; it’s mostly a for-show argument. They both know that Kenma doesn’t _actually_ mind any of the terms of endearment Tetsurou manages to come up with.

Tetsurou actually mostly knows this because Kenma once spent an entire week sulking when Tetsurou _didn’t_ use terms of endearment for him during said week, just to see if it would make Kenma more agreeable and could maybe result in Kenma letting himself be roped into more volleyball practice. Needless to say, it did the exact opposite, and Kenma was grumpy and grouchy until Tetsurou started calling him ‘Kitten’ and ‘sweetheart’ and whatever else he could come up with one the spot again. Kenma still refuses to acknowledge that he likes the fact that Tetsurou uses cutesy nicknames for him, but Tetsurou knows the truth, now, and cannot be stopped.

His moment of quiet fondness is interrupted when a girl comes up to them, nervously staring first at Tetsurou, then Kenma. Her eyes are wide and a little anxious. She’s clutching a letter and what looks like self-made chocolates in her hands.

 _Ah, here we go again_ , Tetsurou thinks, sufferingly, for a moment—he just wants to enjoy his time with Kenma, is that really too much to ask for—and is about to kindly tell her that now is not a good time, when she turns slightly, so that she fully faces Kenma.

“Kozume-san,” she asks, her voice half-shaking, “do you have a minute?”

Kenma sighs a little, but he does save his game and look up at her. “Yes?” he more asks than says.

“Alone?” the girl asks.

Tetsurou is watching them with bated breath. There is something very, very unpleasant in the pit of his stomach, and he wants to tell her that _no_ , she _cannot_ talk to Kenma alone, but that would be entirely unreasonable of him and is also certainly not his place to say.

Just because he knows that this is making Kenma a little uncomfortable, from the way he holds his shoulders, just because Tetsurou wants to go to volleyball practice with Kenma and have his Kenma one-on-one time and not be interrupted by someone, _anyone_ , but especially not girls clutching chocolate and confession letters, doesn’t mean he can cut into their conversation like that.

Kenma shrugs his shoulders and steps to the side a little with her, and Tetsurou watches them. The girl looks like she wants to say something, fully aware that they’re not really separating themselves that much and that Tetsurou can probably still hear them, if he tries to—which he will—but then she just clenches her jaw, a determined look on her face.

“I wanted to—these are for you,” she says, holding out the letter and the chocolates. “I wanted to ask you if you would like to go on a date with me.”

Something in Tetsurou clenches uncomfortably.

Kenma shakes his head. “No,” he says, and he sounds and looks disinterested and uncomfortable. Tetsurou wants to go over and hug him and make the girl step away, wrap Kenma up until he smiles again, and at Tetsurou _only_ ; but he holds himself back. Kenma can deal with this on his own.

“Please just think about it. Read the letter and make your decision then. If you still want to say no after that, that’s fine, but think it over for a night,” the girl says, now, something pleading in her eyes.

Tetsurou wants to step in and tell her that Kenma already said _No_ , to _leave him alone_ , but Kenma is already shrugging his shoulders.

“Okay,” he says, and Tetsurou knows that he’s probably only saying it because it’s the fastest way to get rid of her right now, but he still hates it. There is something clawing up his insides, and his throat feels tight and uncomfortable, and he wants to scream, maybe, make his way over and grab Kenma and put his hands on him, definitely.

He doesn’t know why he feels this way, and tries to calm himself down. Deep breaths. There is no reason to get upset over a girl asking Kenma out; Kenma is so pretty it makes Tetsurou’s breath catch on the best of days and his knees go absolutely weak on others. (And really, who could blame him, he thinks, when Kenma is _that_ gorgeous, and always in Tetsurou’s vicinity. He’s basically _forced_ to swoon a little. Would he truly be Kenma’s best friend if he didn’t?)

Kenma deserves to have people ask him out, with how intelligent and funny and sharp-witted he is, with how breathtaking he looks, with how determined he can get over things; Kenma keeps his feelings close to his heart, but when he loves, he loves with a ferocity that burns in the best of ways, and he’s loyal in a way Tetsurou has never witnessed before.

Kenma deserves for the entire world to fall for him, even if he doesn’t want to date; deserves that everyone sees how great he is, and Tetsurou _wants_ them to see, but he also. Doesn’t.

And Tetsurou has no reason to feel like this about it, threatened almost; Kenma doesn’t want to date, isn’t into people like that, and even if he _were_ , Kenma dating would not make Tetsurou obsolete as a best friend.

Tetsurou should be happy for him, whatever the case, and he doesn’t understand why he’s this upset about a girl asking Kenma out, not when it has nothing to do with him, not when Kenma didn’t even want it.

They walk to the gymnasium together in silence, Kenma playing on his PSP again, Tetsurou staring broodily into the air and feeling irrationally frustrated.

Their silence stretches through volleyball practice, and then nearly the entire way home, and only when they’re close to Kenma’s house does Tetsurou snap and say, so quickly he almost feels breathless with it: “Are you actually going to think about it?”

“About what?” Kenma asks, coming to a halt. He looks up at Tetsurou with a confused expression on his face.

Tetsurou sighs and stares down at the ground, kicking a few pebbles along the pavement.

“The confession,” he says. “She told you to think about it, and, well. I guess I was wondering if you’re still not really into anyone and don’t want this sort of thing, or if you’re going to think about it.”

“Oh,” Kenma makes, and scrunches his nose up a little. “I’m not going to think about it,” he says, then, and something heavy falls off Tetsurou’s chest. “I’m not interested in her, and whatever is in the letter isn’t going to change that.”

Tetsurou lets out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“But,” Kenma says, and Tetsurou clenches up again, “I guess the ‘not into anyone’ category doesn’t fully apply anymore. I think mostly I’m not into people, or maybe I need a long time to find someone interesting in that way, or something like that. But I’m definitely not into her.” He sends Tetsurou a small smile.

Tetsurou is staring at him, a little. There is something happening in his chest; it feels heavy. He’s pretty sure Kenma just admitted that he’s in love with someone, and Tetsurou feels a _lot_ about it, but none of the feelings are good ones.

“Is that all?” Kenma asks, and then starts walking again without waiting for Tetsurou. Tetsurou stares at his back for a second before hurrying along.

 _Kenma is into someone_ , his mind says on repeat, and he wants to _cry_.

\--

Tetsurou spends the entire night lying awake, thinking thinking _thinking_ about it.

So Kenma is into someone. And Kenma said it seems to take him a long time to find someone interesting. That rules out the majority of people immediately. Tetsurou doesn’t know what a long time is, though. Maybe around a year? If it’s longer than a year, there isn’t really anyone left.

It’s probably not Hinata, seeing as Kenma hasn’t known him that long, and that makes Tetsurou feel triumphant in a possessive and absolutely _stupid_ way. He likes Hinata, but he also _doesn’t_ ; he can admit to himself that the easy companionship Hinata and Kenma have fallen into directly and the clear love Kenma holds for Hinata, even though it’s platonic, bug him a little. Kenma is allowed to have other friends than Tetsurou, of course, and Tetsurou is even happy Kenma found a new friend in Hinata, but there’s also something in him, the possessive part, that doesn’t like how easily Kenma spends time with Hinata without Tetsurou around.

(It’s the part of himself that he keeps shoved down, because it’s stupid and irrational and makes him feel ashamed of himself.)

But Hinata is not the person Kenma is into, probably, and that’s _good_. (For stupid and irrational and shameful reasons.)

The only other people Kenma has really known for that long are either from their school or Bokuto and Akaashi. Tetsurou hopes it’s neither Bokuto nor Akaashi, seeing as they have going on whatever it actually _is_ they have going on, this long, dragged-out mating dance that makes everyone around want to scream at them to maybe just kiss already.

And the people from their school—well, it could only really be Kai or Yaku, or one of Kenma’s classmates. Tetsurou doubts it’s Kai or Yaku, and Kenma has never talked to anyone from his class willingly.

He wonders who it is, because he can’t put his finger on it for the life of him, and then, for a short moment, entertains the idea that it could be him—and the mere imagination sends sparkles through him, and his thoughts drift to Kenma saying “I love you” and meaning “I’m _in love_ with you”, and Kenma kissing him, and Kenma—

And then he has to breathe deeply to calm himself down because. _Fuck_.

So maybe the fact Tetsurou goes weak around Kenma and has never wanted to date anyone, as long as he has _Kenma_ , isn’t as platonic as he originally thought.

Maybe his reaction to someone else asking Kenma out wasn’t just a natural, best friend sort of reaction.

That’s—a problem.

Because Kenma can’t be into him, he _can’t_ ; Tetsurou doesn’t _get_ that lucky, he’s so lucky to already have Kenma as his friend, he _doesn’t_.

And that means Kenma is into some mysterious person, someone _else_. Kenma has developed feelings for someone, and Tetsurou’s realisation of his _own_ feelings really couldn’t have come at a worse time.

\--

Tetsurou is grumpy the next morning. Maybe because he didn’t get enough sleep, or maybe simply because of the jealousy running through him, reminding him that Kenma is into someone who is not _him_.

He waits for Kenma in front of Kenma’s house, as he always does, and Kenma steps outside, takes one look at him, and sighs. His sigh sounds a little sad, and that claws at Tetsurou, makes him want to wrap Kenma in a hug and apologise for feeling down. He doesn’t, just lowers his own gaze to the ground, wordlessly starts walking.

“Kuro,” Kenma says, catching up to him, and stopping him with a hand on his arm. “Are you okay? That’s a dumb question. You’re not okay.”

Tetsurou looks at him again, then, and Kenma looks frustrated with himself, his forehead furrowed, his mouth downturned.

“If this is because of what I said yesterday, then—you obviously figured it out, and I’m sorry.”

 _Figured what out?_ Tetsurou thinks, _That you’re not into me, but I am into you?_ He lets out a laugh. It sounds bitter even to his own ears. Leave it to Kenma to know that Tetsurou has fallen in love with him before Tetsurou even figures it out himself.

“Nothing has to change,” Kenma says, sounding small. “I’ve gone this long without acting on my feelings, I don’t have to act on them now.” And that makes Tetsurou stop in his tracks. Because of _course_ Kenma would be loyal in a way that borders on self-sacrificing, for Tetsurou.

He genuinely can’t believe people often think that Kenma is emotionless, when he feels _so much_ , and you only have to actually take the time to _look_ to see it.

“I’m not that much of a jealous bastard,” he says, even though he doesn’t feel it. “I won’t stop you from asking someone out or being in a happy relationship, Kenma, _please_. I’ll be fine eventually.” It’s not necessarily what he wants to say—he wants to take Kenma up on his offer, wants the both of them to just stay single together, if he can’t have Kenma himself, but more than that, he wants Kenma to be _happy_. Kenma isn’t the only one who’s loyal and loving and just a tad self-sacrificing.

And Kenma—Kenma is staring at him. “ _What_.” he says.

“I said I’ll be fine eventually?” Tetsurou repeats, now a little bit confused at Kenma’s tone of voice.

“No, I got that, but also—Kuro, I think we both completely misunderstood the situation. Who did you think I was into?” Kenma says, and is that _hope_ in his voice?

“Someone who’s not me?” Tetsurou sounds insecure even to his own ears.

“Oh my god,” Kenma says, and then: “You’re so stupid. _I’m_ so stupid. Kuro. Who else _but_ you could I have been into.”

Tetsurou doesn’t get the time to answer, because then Kenma’s stretching up on his tip toes, and dragging Tetsurou down by his collar, and kissing him.

\--

“I think I’m demi,” Kenma says, later that day, after volleyball practice, looking sweaty and glorious and like he’s all Tetsurou’s.

“I have no idea what that means,” Tetsurou admits. He always just figured that Kenma’s probably aroace, after that first conversation, and then never did any further research into orientations under the ace umbrella.

“Mostly it means that I’m into you,” Kenma says, laughing a little.

“I’m _very_ okay with that,” Tetsurou says, and leans in to kiss him once more.

He’ll do his research later. For now he has a boyfriend to concentrate on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoyed this, a comment would genuinely make my day.  
> They're my poor soul's primary source of nutrition. 
> 
> You can find me on twitter @shiwiwrites where I scream about demi Kenma and all kinds of other anime and writing related nonsense. <3


End file.
